Dear Mr Potter
by Reaper-Maniac
Summary: When Harry agreed to have an interview with Rita Skeeter for the Quibbler, the people of the wizarding world responded. Here are a few of their letters to Harry. One-shot, Canon


**This is just a bit of fun I had when I was up late and unable to sleep. Taken from the Order of the Phoenix book and expanded from the letters Harry Potter received after the interview with Rita Skeeter in the Quibbler. Here are just some of the responses the article may have got!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the information I am basing this on. **

Dear Mr Potter,

Your recent article in the Quibbler has enraged me so much I feel compelled to write to you about it. Why on earth are you not content to keep your absurd, fictional tale to yourself? I am forced to conclude that 'The Boy Who Lived' is officially off his rocker and has finally gone insane from the amount of pressure and press interest in his life. So much is his insanity, that he feels he needs to make up ridiculous stories to be noticed.

Just because You-Know-Who made you famous when you were little does not mean that you can keep dragging up his name when you feel the public is not taking enough notice of you.

Good day,

Mr Drinklage, Southam

* * *

To Harry Potter,

I am so sorry to hear of your madness and re-occurring nightmares/visions of You-Know-Who. I wish to emphasise to you that he is gone, yet inside your deprived and maddened state, I'm sure you know that deep down. I only aim to ease your suffering. My Nephew, Bertie, went through an intensive shock spell therapy and treatments course at St Mungo's for his re-occurring fear that a giant lettuce wanted to cook him up and serve him with carrots. The treatments cured him (mostly) and I urge you to do the same for the good of your own sanity.

I wish you all the best. When you arrive at St Mungo's, ask for Healer Watkin as he was particularly helpful for poor Bertie.

Best Wishes,

Mrs Fiona Malcome, High Wycombe

* * *

To whom it may concern,

Your article was of very little value to me. After the splendid last edition featuring prints and studies in Sweden regarding the elusive Crumpled Horned Snorkacks, I am most disappointing that the respectable Quibbler has printed such incorrect, intolerant rubbish.

I look forward to the next edition being of relevant fact and not of your personal fantasies.

From,

An eager Crumpled Horned Snorkack watcher

* * *

Dear Mr Potter,

I would have never normally thought to read the Quibbler as its articles are often of... questionable fact. However, I was stunned to find an interview with you in there and written by Rita Skeeter too, such a credible journalist. Having followed your story obsessively in the Daily Prophet last year, I found myself reading your article.

I have been concerned for a while by the direction the Daily Prophet seems to have taken in regards to you and the most respectable Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore. After hearing your tragic story and account of all that you have witnessed of You-Know-Who's return, I am forced to accept that you are indeed telling the truth. Although I shudder to admit that to myself, I am willing to believe your tale.

Thank you so much for enlightening me, I shall be passing on your message to all that I know and spreading the news to the wizarding world that You-Know Who has returned and of your bravery in defeating him once again.

Kindest and grateful regards,

Miss Sophie Parker, Paisley

* * *

Mr Potter,

Kindly swill your head in a cauldron of frog's brain, along with your foolish article.

Sincerely,

Anon.

* * *

Dear Harry Potter

I am rather conflicted after reading your interview in this issue of the Quibbler. I think your story is incredibly moving and find myself believing you. Your conviction in retelling your account gives off the impression that you are of sound mind and your tragic story may very well be of complete truth. However, if your sanity is not to be questioned then that means that I am forced to conclude that You-Know –Who has, indeed, returned and at large once more.

However, you see, I am a witch who still vividly remembers the days of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's reign of terror; of the destruction he left every day and the suffering and news of death and disappearances. To imagine a return to that dreadful age is too difficult to comprehend. After all, if in ignorance we are happier, then why not remain so.

In the end, I am in two minds over the whole issue, which has only deepened my own conflicting emotions about the topic of yourself and You-Know-Who.

Confused, yet friendly regards,

Mrs Mel Richardson, Upper Flagley

* * *

Mr Potter,

I have always been loyal to Dumbledore and therefore to you. I knew there was always something amiss with the Daily Prophet's recent articles and now I know why and what the ministry was trying to hide. From now on I shall be convincing my neighbours to also boycott the Daily Prophet for the obscene lies it has spun about you and the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen.

Best regards for your future endeavours,

Mr Charlie Micheal-Micheal, Chudleigh

* * *

Dear Mr Potter

Having read your side of the story, I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you very unfairly in the past few weeks and am quite frankly shocked as to the damage they did to both yours and Dumbledore's reputation. After reading your article in this edition of the Quibbler, I can at last understand the truth of You-Know-Who's return and the ministry's cover up. Little though I want to think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth by the sheer amount of evidence and reasoning you propose.

Thank you for taking the time to reveal yourself in such a deep and personal way.

Yours faithfully,

Lydia Stoke, Appleby

* * *

To Mr Harry Potter,

Your attention seeking has gotten out of hand please seek medical help, or at least stop subjecting the public to your incessant lies. I would rather listen to my screech owl sing 'A Cauldron full of Hot Strong Love' then read any more of your drivel.

Please never publish your monstrous lies again.

Mrs Wiles, Holyhead

* * *

Dear Harry,

After being so enwrapped by your heroic interview, where you bared your soul for the wizarding world to see, I am now fully convinced that you are indeed telling the truth and that The Daily Prophet has been wrong about you all along. Thank you for allowing me to see the error of my way and educating me about your heartbreaking struggle against the evil He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You make my heart sway like no love potion by the best master could ever achieve.

If you are ever passing Cork, visit me for dinner at The Lit Wand, I'll pay. I've enclosed a photograph of myself as a way to recognise me.

I look forward to our meeting at some point in the future, my young hero. Keep battling on, I am eternally behind your valiant efforts

With all my heart,

Miss Elizabeth Bally, Cork

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I can't say How much fun I had writing this! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Reviews forever welcome if you have the time**

**Please notify me of any glaring incorrect spellings which I have missed, thanks.**


End file.
